sekaionifandomcom-20200215-history
Xing Long Long
Xing Long Long is an anomaly Alice involved in the invasion of Maze. He is from China, and became an anomaly on the second night. He is the first one killed by the King, having attempted to lead the way so that others will be kept safe. He is a natural leader, and states that his team has not suffered a single casualty since day 1 on. Appearance Xing's eyes are different colors, with his right eye (left when in the mirror world) being lighter. He is tall with a huge scar of unknown origins across the right side of his face, which may also be a birthmark. Orion remarks that he looks very old, and asks if he's part of the Chinese mafia. He has an interesting hairstyle, with a section of it on the same side of his face as the scar being longer and held in a sort of ponytail by a panda charm. The bangs on this side of his face are combed back, but on the other side of his face, his bangs are down. He wears a light shirt with a turtleneck collar under a dark, vertically striped suit. His arms are often crossed. World Devil form The right side of his body (shown as the left, as he is within a mirror) appears to be completely weaponized, with a sword for his right forearm, a winglike blade extending from behind each shoulder, and what appears to be armor covering that side of his chest. His other arm and legs appear to still be humanlike, with the exception of a robotic hand. The scar on his face has been replaced by two vertical stripes going from his eye to his chin, and his panda charm has been replaced by several target-like designs. He has a headpiece with several targets on it as well, and the target design appears on the appendage from his shoulder and a pin on his collar, which has been enlarged. His right arm has several layers of armor on it, and the sword on his right forearm has one stripe extending across it. His feet appear to have become exactly like a pair of high heeled shoes. He remarks that he finds his half-devil form disgusting, but he feels the power coursing through it, and seems content with it as a result. Personality Xing has a harsh personality, and takes command of the situation as soon as he can. The Cheshire Devils comment that he has remarkable leadership and fighting abilities, but he protests that they are asking him to be a cold blooded killer of his own family by defeating World Devils, when he is not. He claims that his "valediction" to all families is his promise that he will not let anyone die who is by his side. He agrees to the rescue mission, but makes Seshio and the other Cheshire Devils promise to visit the graves of the dead reserve tanks and apologize for three days straight. Seshio immediately agrees to his demands, and Xing tells him that if that's the case, someone needs to make sure all the Cheshire Devils are alive to apologize, and agrees to rescue them. He remarks that the other anomalies look like "brats" to him, and generally treats everyone in a harsh manner. Despite this, however, he is an emotional person who experiences intense pain at the loss of his family. It seems that the members of his family, or at least his butler, were made aware of the situation and willingly gave up their lives so that he might destroy the World devils. In a flashback, Xing is shown sobbing while his butler assures him that if it's to save the future, he is welcome to use their lives as he sees fit. While preparing for battle, he thinks of his grandfather, and silently promises to save the world in order to make up for his death, and afterwards promises the others with a grin that he will make sure nobody else dies. Unfortunately, he is heard by The King, and his head is immediately sliced in two by an overwhelming attack. His last thoughts are a pained apology to his family. His profile says that growing up, he felt he had no time for mental illness. He would dress up in front of the mirror even though he could not see his own reflection. Trivia *It is never revealed how he got his scar. *According to his profile, he is the chairman of a middle-sized real estate developer under the roof of Hong Kong's biggest financial group. He gave up his childhood in favor of his career, and his butler since the age of 10 believed he would lead Hong Kong's economy in the future. His butler tells him that he must defeat the World Devils so there will still be a world for him to lead. *His lighter eye is on the same side of his face as the scar. It is possible that whatever caused the scar injured his eye as well, and he may be blind in one eye. This is never explained, and the eye is still a lighter color while in his half-devil form. *All the anomalies are fourteen years of age. Seshio states that there is no reason for this, which seems unlikely, but there is never anything to contradict this statement. Xing looks older than fourteen, however, and apparently thinks the other anomalies look too young. Category:Characters Category:Zera Category:Alice Category:Anomalies